Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular systems and more particularly to systems and methods for estimating vehicle tire saturation and for controlling a vehicle in response to calculated tire saturation.
Background of the Invention
It is desirable to provide greater control over vehicle dynamics. Modern vehicles may be benefitted by providing improved vehicle dynamic control including traction control, anti-lock brakes, etc. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing improved information about vehicle status to thereby provide improved vehicle dynamic control.